The Potters: Basically A Sitcom
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: Living in the Potter's house is like being stuck in a particularly witchy sitcom. Especially for Albus Severus, with a hero for a father, a mother who can hex like there's no tomorrow, a marauder incarnate for a brother, and a Slytherin sister.Scared yet?
1. The Epic Prologue

**The Potters: Basically A Sitcom **

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Watching 90's sitcoms, ahh good times.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, besides any original characters or ideas.

A/N Living in the Potter's house is like being stuck in a particularly witchy sitcom. Especially for Albus Severus, with a hero for a father, a mother who can hex like there's no tomorrow, a marauder incarnate for a brother, and a Slytherin sister. Interesting is a nice way to put it.

_~Told in the Point of View of Albus Severus Potter~_

* * *

The Epic Prologue..As According to Albus S. Potter

When I woke up on my fourteenth birthday, I was fairly sure it would suck. Of course, that would make no sense to a _normal _person from a _normal_ family. But I'm not_ normal_..and my family is _definitely _not _normal. _

Okay, so by now I'm sure your pretty confused. So I'm going to try to explain. My name is Albus S. Potter (Do not ask what my middle initial stands for. I _will _kill you.)

...

Fine. I won't kill you, but you get the idea.

By now you're probably wondering what is so special about being Albus S. Potter...and really there is nothing special about me. Not one thing. If you don't count my saving Hogwarts a couple times the past couple years (my dad tells me I take after him in that respect.) But...let's not talk about me yet. I'm not the reason my family could pass for a sitcom...well maybe I am...but I have a whole lot less to do with _that_ than everyone else in my family, I swear.

Anyway, if it's not overly obvious to you that I'm from a wizarding family, then I fear for your mental health. _Unless_you're a muggle, then maybe it'd be slightly difficult to tell.

You see, my father is so famous that he has his own Chocolate Frog card..along with my mum and like all of my family, with the exception of my cousins. Seriously, how am I supposed to live up to _that_? My dad, Harry James Potter, is the hero of the wizarding world...defeated Lord Voldy the Moldy...survived the killing curse _twice. _

Of course, that was years ago, now he's just the head of the auror (you know, guys who totally kick dark wizard ass) department.

So you would expect for my mum to at _least _be semi-normal, but nope, she's not. Ginevra Molly Potter nee Weasley ( commonly referred to as Ginny) not only fought in the Second Wizarding War, and played for the _Harpies, _but can literally cast the bloody scariest Bat-Bogey Hex I've ever seen ( thank Merlin I haven't actually felt it..._yet.) _

And then there is Teddy...

He's usually pretty cool, except when he's snogging my cousin...or moping because of my cousin...or helping James prank me. He's my favorite sibling. Sad thing is, he's only my god brother. Teddy's parents died during the last war, and my father, as his god father, basically raised him.

See? He _sounds _pretty normal, right?

_Wrong_! Teddy happens to be a metamorphmagus, with some slight werewolfish qualities, kind of like my uncle, Bill, but _that's_ another story.

Unfortunately, I now must tell you about my brother, James Sirius Potter, the reason for nearly _all _turmoil in the Potter house. Of course, what did my dad expect, naming him after two marauders. Seriously, for a wizarding hero my dad sure can be stupid. (_Don't tell him I said that_.)

James, in my opinion (and pretty much everyone else's), seems to_ enjoy _torturing everyone he knows with pranks. With the exception of my mum...and Lily. Not even James would _dare _cross them. You see, he's a year older than me, and he never lets me forget _that_.

He pranks _everyone..._and I'm not even kidding_! _If he ever became desperate enough, he'd probably prank a rock...and he's not alone, my cousin, Fred is his partner in crime.

And guess who their main target is?

**Me.**

And occasionally my two best friends Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley (yes _another_ cousin of mine.)

Then there is my baby sister, Lily Luna Potter. The trick with Lily is to _never_ underestimate her._ Never_, trust me, it will be the last thing you ever do.

She looks all innocent with that smile and those big brown eyes...but she's not, she's like the devil in disguise of a twelve year old. In fact, she was the first Potter/Weasley to be sorted into Slytherin in _ages_.

Now, there's only one person left to warn you about...me. Like I said, I'm not...well I don't think I'm too abnormal. I'm just a fairly average Gryffindor boy, who happens to save the school every once in a while.

_Fine. _Maybe I am a little..._abnormal, _but compared to the rest of my family, I'm boring.

Are you scared yet?

* * *

A/N Please review and let me know what you think, the rest of the chapters will be more in the form of an actual story, although you'll still have to listen to Albus's commentary on all of it. _Please review_!


	2. The Not So Epic Birthday Present

**The Potters: Basically A Sitcom**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to music, as always.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, despite how much I'd love to.

A/N Okay, the next chapters will be more in the form of an actual story, but Al's commentary will continue through it. If you notice, this chapter is actually a better written version of a story I wrote several years ago on here...now it wasn't too good, but still. This has been kind of difficult to write, but I hope you enjoy it. Please leave your comments in your reviews. :)

Chapter 1- The _Not_ So Epic Birthday Present

* * *

It was a truly beautiful day...

My entire family was gathered at 12 Grimmauld Place to celebrate _my_ fourteenth birthday.

All of my cousins were harmlessly gathered around my _huge_ stack of presents, sitting quietly, and watching me rip open my gifts.

Then my dad walked up to me, eyes shining," Al, I'd like you to open this present first." He pulled a long, thin package out from behind his back (which was obviously a broom...I mean really you'd think a powerful Auror, like my dad, would be more imaginative with his wrapping...)

I grinned up at him," Well...if you insist." Hell, who am _I_ to complain about wrapping? He bought me a _broom_ for Merlin's sake!

I plopped on the floor, and immediately tore into the _rather conspicuously _wrapped present...

_Merlin's pants!_

No, I did not receive a pair of Merlin's pants (however I did last year...apparently Fred thought it would be a _greeeaat_ present...but_ that's _another story.)

My mum and dad had bought me the Firebolt _Infinity. _Do you _know_ what that means?

Of course not.

It means that _I, _Albus S. Potter, now possessed the best broom model ever made!

_Ever. _

Seriously, this is the best birthday I've ever had! I got a broom, none of my cousins killed each other, Uncle George didn't accidentally destroy our house with a new product from his store, and Fred and James didn't prank me.

Not even once!

Wait a second...

This day had been perfect...

_Too _perfect.

Now, here's a lesson for all you little witches and wizards out there_. _When you're in midst of the best dream you've_ ever _had in the history of...er... your _entire _life, do not second guess it. Why? Because you'll get flattened by your obnoxious brother as soon as you do.

"Albus!" James voice cut through my dreaming, and brought me...rather hazily back to the real world... if you can call the wizarding world _realistic,_ that is.

I groaned, flipping onto my other side. Hey, you would too, if you had to look at _that _face every day! ( Just kidding...my brother's face isn't _that_ bad...but I am the good looking one of the family, _in my opinion anyway_.)

James sighed," Al, if you don't get up in five seconds, I'll be forced to take _drastic _measures."

I groaned inwardly, the last time he'd said that, he'd thrown a dung bomb on my bed, it took me years to get the smell out of my sheets...

But I didn't move. I know the anti-dung charm now, so what could he do to me?

_Ha_! I mustbe half asleep, it_ is_ James after all, what can he _not _do?

"Fine, Al, but _you_ asked for it."

What I would've said, had he not been crushing my spine into my lungs a second later, was that _technically_ I did _not _ask him for anything...but alas my witty comeback was not to be said.

"Calabunga!"

" What the-" That's when about one hundred forty pounds of fifteen year old wizard landed... on top of me.

I made a vague sound..that sounded kind of like Hagrid's drunken hiccups_...please _do not ask how I know what _those_ sound like.

Finally after several second of wrestling with James, I managed to choke out," James, geroff!"

He smirked," What was that little brother? I didn't quite understand. You were mumbling."

I glowered up at him, hoping he got the message.

Quite honestly the first thought I had was that I was going to suffocate to death. Of course, then James would've been carted off to Azkaban so that wouldn't have been _so _bad.

However, before I could die, and get my older brother arrested..I was rescued. By Lily.

Hmm, now _that _was unusual.

Usually she'd rather watch us kill each other than intervene, that's when I knew something serious was going on.

" We have a problem," Lily said, sounding uncharacteristically flustered.

I nodded," Yes we do! James just tried to suffocate me-"

" I did not-"

Lily eyes flashed," Shut it. This is _worse. Much_ worse." Then Lily started to pace.

James and I shared a look, you know all Hell's about to break lose when Lily starts to pace.

" What's happened? Did someone die?"

"Did Fred attempt underage apparation and end up here again?"

Lily shook her head," No. Mum just told me to get packed."

I gulped," For what?"

She shuddered," The Weasley Family Trip."

Well,_ shit_. This is turning out to be a _lovely_ birthday, indeed. -.-

* * *

**A/N Please review and tell me what you think, next chapter the infamous Weasley Family Trip begins!**


	3. The Weasley Family's UNepic Flying Bus

**The Potters: Basically A Sitcom**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to music, it's good stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that includes the characters, the books, or anything that's recognizable.

A/N Much thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! Every review is appreciated, without them I'd probably not be able to write this story...anyway this chapter begins the absurdity of the Weasley Family Trip, which as I'm sure you can tell from the reactions of the Potter kids, are...a bit on the crazy side. Please continue to leave nice reviews. :)

Chapter 2- The Weasley Family's UN epic Flying Bus

* * *

I stood, my arms crossed defiantly, my hand itching to grab my wand and hex the _fiend_ in front of me to oblivion...

How could I_ not_? That..that _monster_was my sworn enemy...my ultimate nemesis. It was the Lord Voldy the Moldy to my inner Harry.

It was the infamous (and rather smelly) Weasley Family Bus, of the flying variety, of course.

The bus was about as _conspicuous_ as James and Fred on April Fool's Day...and_ even _more dangerous. Sure, it looked pretty harmless, sitting there with it's yellow/orange paint flaking off...but ohh it's not, _trust me_.

You see, my sworn enemy has a very _interesting _back ground. My grandfather has a..er..._slight_obsession with all things muggle (by slight I mean that it's not quite considered a mental condition..._yet_.)

Several years before I was born, grandad Weasley went on an extended visit to the United States. And one day while driving through Idaho..or Indiana...or something that started with an I, he spotted the wretched thing that would soon become the bane of my( and the rest of his grand children's) very existence.

_The Weasley Family's Flying Bus._

Apparently, the muggle's had used it as a _school _bus.

I don't think I've ever felt more sorry for those muggle kids, imagine having to ride the _entire _way to Hogwarts in _that?_

_Anyway, _so grandad Weasley brought that _thing _home to the Burrow, and after some trial and errors, finally managed to enchant it, officially making it the _Weasley Family's Flying Bus. _I can never forgive him for that...

...okay well I can, but you get the point.

"Albus? Why is your wand out?" I nearly jumped at the sound of my cousin, Rose's voice.

"I..uh..."

She raised one eyebrow, thus giving me _the look_. You know, the albus-I-know-what-you-were-thinking-you-idiotic-git look.

_Or _maybe it was the...albus-you're-nearly-as-bad-as-scorpius-so-stop-before-I-jinx-you look...

Either way you do not want to be on the receiving end of it.

" I was actually considering destroying this old thing and getting it done with," I muttered, pocketing my wand, albeit reluctantly.

There were two nearly identical laughs behind me," That sound's more our style than yours, Ally boy," Fred cut in, still chuckling.

"Honestly, Al, you should leave that to us_ professionals._" James added.

There was a grunt and then a deeper voice said," What exactly are you planning, _professionals_?" I craned my neck around to see who'd spoken...

And it was Uncle George.

_I should have known_.

Fred faked innocence," I have no idea what you're talking about dad.."

George tried to give Fred a reprimanding look, but his huge grin kept getting in the way (as my gran says, George enjoys James and Fred's antics a bit _too _much.)

" There's no fooling me, boys, I _invented_ that 'innocent' look."

Fred and James grinned, nearly identically," So that explains why it never works..."

"...and why grandmum always looks at us funny when we use it.."

George chuckled," Look, whatever you do, just don't say you used one of _my _products, and your mothers won't hear a word from me."

Fred and James's grins grew wider (who knew that was even humanly_ possible..)_

_" _We will."

George smiled happily at their chorused words, even going so far as to ruffle their hair before walking back inside the Burrow.

I shook my head, Uncle George must be the only one who didn't find it kind of creepy when Fred and James finish each others sentences..or say the _same _thing. At the _same_ time.

I turned back to Rose, hoping to ask her if she'd invited Scorp along...usually I have to, but seeing as I had a.._hectic _morning, I'd forgotten.

However, before I could ask Rose anything of consequence, she was yelling in my ear," Al! Get down!"

"Wha-" That was all I managed to get out before a flying suitcase whacked me in the stomach, sending me sprawling to the ground.

I groaned, and sat up, but the only thing I saw were two oddly familiar blobs standing next to me.

At first I wondered whether the flying suitcase had impaired my vision somehow, but my theory was proved wrong when one fuzzy blob handed me my glasses.

" Wotcher Al, the suitcases seem to have a mind of their own."

I shook my head, and scrambled to my feet," I'm fine, Teddy."

Teddy smiled at me, " Glad to hear it then." With a wave of his hand, the suitcases loaded themselves in the storage compartment underneath the bus.

"Who put you on luggage duty anyway, Teddy?" Rose finally spoke up from beside me.

" No one," Victoire answered, coming up behind Teddy," Teddy here was hoping my dad would see it, so he could prove he was worthy of me."

Teddy rolled his eyes at her joke," Of course..." Vic smiled sweetly, and stood on her tip toes to give Teddy a kiss...

_Gross._

The two were interrupted by the sound of arguing..._thank Merlin!_

I leaned over to Rose," I bet you five sickles that it's Molly and Luci."

Rose rolled her eyes," I'm not stupid enough to take_ that _bet. _Of course _it's Molly and Luci."

_And...drum roll please.._

It _was _Molly and Luci! You see, the two are known for their arguing. Molly, being a Gryffindor, and Luci, being a Slytherin_ never_ see eye to eye.

It took over_ two hours _for all of our family to arrive, not to mention the countless family friend's to get there as well.

In fact, by the time the last person, Scorpius ( he said his father made him late to purposely piss Uncle Ron off) finally arrived, we still had one more thing to do before leaving.

_The Seating Arrangements of Death._

Just kidding!

_Or am I?_

_

* * *

_

A/N Not too good, is it? Anyway leave a review. :)


	4. The Epic Seating Arrangements of Death

**The Potters: Basically A Sitcom**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: After dinner, with music assisting me. :)

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Not a thing, I swear it.

A/N So, I have finally written Chapter 3, I was in a bit of a writing slum there for a while, but I'm back and as are The Potters (And Weasleys of course!) Thanks to _ImTotallyNotNamedMolly, jedigal125_, _ilyjamespotter, ilovenat1995, _and_ xxjhopsterxx _for your fantastic reviews! I hope all of my readers continue to enjoy and review (_hint hint _;) this story.

Chapter 3- The Epic Seating Arrangements of Death

* * *

I was sure I was about to die. No joke.

...

Okay, well, maybe I _am_ joking, _a bit. _

But you'd feel the same way if your father had just told you that you were to sit in a _potentially _hazardous seat that could_ possibly _result in serious injury to your health. (And by '_serious injury to your health'_, I mean death, just so you know.)

A slow, painful, devastating, torturous...( insert never ending terrifying adjectives here) _death._

Only_ one _thing can possibly be deemed this dangerous: The seat in between Molly and Luci.

I mean seriously, if you even talk about it, everyone shudders. It's like that seat is the new Voldy the Moldy, especially when we call it _the-you-know-what _seat or the _seat-that-must-not-be-named._

Although I don't get it really. What do they think the seat's going to do if you say its name?_ Kill you? _Jump up and scream,"_Aveda Kedevra_," when you're not looking?

Well...you never know...

_Anyway, _

So, when my dad told me this, I reacted...well as to be expected.

"Dad," I made sure to lower my voice, if Molly and Luci hear you insulting them...well let's just say it would only make matters worse (much, much worse)," You-er- what I mean to say is-_WHY?" _

Harry blinked," What's wrong, Al?"

I sighed.

My father, the _Chosen One_, the ordained defeater of the darkest wizard of all time, Seeker-extraordinaire,_ Harry Potter_, can be an_ utter _dunce. I mean _Merlin!_ Sometimes he's almost as bad as Uncle Ron-

And if you value your life-or well, _mine,_ you will _never _repeat that in either of their presences.

Unless you fancy me dead that is...then well, I guess you have my permission to join my dad and uncle as they cut out my liver, feed it to a Threstal, bury me in an unmarked grave, and dance on it.

You know, if you have the stomach for that sort of thing.

...

_Just kidding_! They wouldn't do that_...I think_.

Of course I did _not _say all of that out loud, instead I replied," Dad, come on, you know about the-er-"

Finally my mum, who happened to be listening in on the conversation said, rather loudly," For Merlin's sake, Al! Out with it already!"

The five people standing closest to us fell silent at that, so to better hear what we were saying (thank God none of them included Molly and Luci...)

(Or Uncle Percy...now _that_ would be a nightmare!)

My mouth, unfortunately, did not seem to be in sync with my brain, as it kept opening and closing...which I'm pretty sure made me look like a dying fish. Something James and Fred were not slow about informing me of...

Luckily, Teddy seemed to get the gist of what I was trying to explain," What I think Al's trying to say is...the seat between," he lowered his voice at this part, as Uncle Percy had just walked about two steps closer," _Molly and Luci _is kind of, well I don't mean to be rude, but-"

Victoire, however, was much more blunt than her boyfriend," It's bloody _dangerous_!"

_"Vic!"_

Ah, my eldest cousin, the looks of a Veela, and the mouth of a Weasley...I never realized how much I loved her until that moment...

My mum and dad, however, were never the ones to take things like this seriously until the last moment ( I mean honestly, look at their past history)," Don't be silly, Al, the seat is perfectly safe!"

"Yes, son," my dad chimed in," What could it possibly do? It's just a seat."

_You know for someone who always complains about how no one ever listened to him when he was my age, dad sure doesn't listen._

"Well, Uncle Harry," Rose started in (_Dear Merlin, we'll never get her to shut up now_)," I really think you should consider what Al is saying, if you remember, the last person who sat in that seat, Molly's old friend, Evelyn Bones-"

My mum's brow crinkled in confusion," I haven't seen her in a while-"

"That's exactly my point," Rose declared, looking rather proud with herself( of course, on the other side of her, Scorpius was already rolling his eyes)," Evelyn was blasted from her seat when Luci attempted to hex Molly and we-"

Someone cleared their throat behind us, and we all spun around...

And of course, who other than Molly and Luci themselves would be standing there? I really should've been expecting it, with _my_ luck...

"Were you talking about us?" Luci demanded _(and I swear I saw her wand hand twitch as she did, too..)._

My dad glanced down at his old, battered watch. ( I mean how old _is_ that thing!)

"Look at the time! We're already behind-alright everyone, onto the bus-"

My grandmother nodded along with him," That's right, in you go everybody-don't forget where you're supposed to sit!"

Molly (the mean one, not my grandmother) and Luci shot me a contemptuous look at that, and then filed onto the bus.

Other than that, everyone else seemed to feel sorry for me, in fact I even think I saw Fred and James shake their heads sadly at me before boarding...

And then there were two.

My dad gave me one last, pitying glance," Good luck, son."

_Let the horror begin..._

* * *

A/N Gah, writer's block killed me there for a while, didn't it? And I swear the whole time I kept wanting to call Harry 'The Hero with No Fear,' despite the fact I know that's Anakin Skywalker! I must be losing it...

Anyway, please review!


	5. The Epic Bus Roll

**The Potters: Basically A Sitcom**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to music.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'd swear it on the grave of my mother, but she's not dead.(:

A/N Hi, guys! So, it's been a while...a_ really _long while and I have many excuses for not writing on this particular fic, but I know you don't really care, in fact, I'll be lucky if you're still interested in reading it at all. So please, try to read it, please? It would mean a lot to me. I have no idea how funny this chapter will be, I haven't written comedy in months.

Chapter 4- The Epic Bus Roll

* * *

I clicked my red converse covered heels together,"I want to go home, I want to go home, I want to go home." Unfortunately, _that_ approach didn't seem to be working.

Although it did annoy Luci enough to make her "accidentally" elbow me in the stomach. But, perhaps, this seat wasn't as hopeless as I had thought..I was still alive_...for now._

Of course, I was probably only still alive because Luci and Molly were giving each other the silent treatment. They had been for the past thirty minuites...which meant I didn't have much time before they were to blow up again._ Why me?_

I glanced around, trying to figure out who could get to me quicker should I be incapacitated...Scorpius was five benches away...so I doubt he would come help me...

Not that he would anyway, he'd probably just stand there laughing his ass off, instead. What a_ great _friend, right?

And there was always Rose...wherever she was...wait _where _was she?

As if she had read my mind ( and if I knew anyone who could figure that out, it _would_ be her) Rose hissed in my ear," I got you covered if they start something-"

I jumped about a mile in the air, causing both Molly and Luci to shoot me hateful looks, and my dad to shout out," Sit down, Al! It's not safe to stand up on a flying bus-"

Seriously, dad? It's not safe to stand on a flying bus? Is this or is this not coming from the man who fights dark wizards for a living?

Of course, as my luck is, right at that moment a huge commercial airplane shot up in front of us. Grandad Weasley went into immediate action, I barely had time to think _Oh shit..._ before he had slammed on the brakes, causing the entire bus to enter a roll.

In midair.

A flying, flipping, rolling school bus...a _Weasley owned _school bus. We were all doomed.

I, being the moronic idiot I am, went flying up in the air on the first roll, then flipped over the top of my seat, into the next one over, so that I landed on top of my cousin Louis, and my head in a friend of Lily's lap. Luci had also been thrown from her seat, and was lying on the floor, seething.

Molly was holding her nose, which was gushing blood, and screaming in a very nasal voice," Al, you git! You kicked me in the nose! I'm going to-"

I never heard what she was going to do because barely a second had passed before the bus entered another gravity-defying roll.

This time, it was slow, and I was thrown into the ceiling of the bus with a thud. And by the sound of it, so was everyone else. Except Grandad Weasely...he was holding tight to the steering wheel, as though his life depended on it.

Finally, very slowly, the bus righted itself, sending all of its occupants back down to the floor of the bus in heavy heaps.

I fell on my back, crushing my glasses beneath me, and for a few seconds I felt almost good...you know, besides the aching pain in my back. Maybe I'd broken it...maybe I'd never walk again!

Can someone fly a broom with a paralyzed spine?

But all of those thoughts left my head when something ridiculously heavy landed on me. I automatically spazzed, thinking it was Molly trying to tackle me for breaking her nose...

But when I looked up, someone else was on top of me. The girl, Lily's friend, Rory. She smiled down at me, shyly," Sorry Albus..."

I just stared at her. I'd never talked to her before, despite the fact she was in my house...but I couldn't help but think that she was really pretty, even without my glasses it was obvious.

She had red hair, but not Weasley red...more like a deep, nearly brown red...and freckles. Lots of freckles. And light blue eyes...that were staring at me in confusion..

" Is something wrong, Al? You're gaping-" I shook my head, vigorously.

" Uh no-I-sorry, I just I can't see, I l-lost my glasses," I spluttered. What was wrong me? I sounded like Professer Longbottom after a bad fall...

" Oh! Of course." Rory climbed off of me ( quite unfortunately, I might add..) She helped me to my feet, then picked up the crumbled remnants of my glasses.

" Do you want me to fix these for you?" It was a perfectly innocent question, but all I could do was choke and nod excitedly.

Rory laughed," Alright..._Occulus Reparo."_ A quick light shot from her wand, and the glasses were repaired. I took them back with shaking fingers," You're perfect!"

Rory gave me a slightly creeped out look...

"I mean they're perfect, thank you!"

Rory smiled then," You're welcome...sorry but landing on you and all-"

She walked back to where Lily was standing then, leaving me staring after her...

Then the fireworks went off.

* * *

A/N So...not quite as funny...but I've had a rough couple months, funny doesn't come easily anymore. Please review, (:


	6. The Epic Pranking Mistake

**The Potters: Basically A Sitcom**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Thinking about how I'd love some reviews (:

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as is obvious by the fact I am writing FAN fiction.

A/ N So, no reviews last chapter? That's depressing...but I'm writing some more, the plot is about to get ridiculous, just so you know, so don't miss out, please read and review. Also, I have an idea for a sequel, **Hogwarts: Practically A Soap Opera. **Yes or No? Please answer in a review :D

* * *

Chapter 5- The Epic Pranking Mistake

Then the fireworks went off.

We all froze, wide-eyed, as they exploded in the air in a rush of reds and golds. But as more fireworks were unleashed, the entire back end of the bus shot up in the air, knocking me, and several others back to the floor.

Which, by the way, was a perfect place to watch the fireworks. They had all meshed together to form a giant gryffin, then more exploded into a dragon, and the last set transformed into the words _Weasley and Potter, One for All! _

The adults were just as mezmerized with the bright lights, as we were, until the last words had vanished...then they were pissed.

Really, really, pissed.

Well, all except Uncle George, he was slumped down in a seat, laughing like a maniac. Behind him, James and Fred were conspiculously trying to dissapear beneath a bench seat.

My mother attacked first. And yes, by attackk, I mean_, attack. _" James Sirius Potter, what the bloody Helll was that? And don't you dare try to hide behind that seat, so help me, I will blast the damn seat from the bus!"

James instantly jumped out, pulling a snickering Fred behind him. Grandmum Weasley attacked second, with a ferocious," And_ you_, Fredrick Gideon Weasley-" She paused mid-rant," Why am I telling you this? Your father should be the one taking care of it."

With that, Grandmum Molly sat down, and stared at Uncle George so intensely, I was sure she was trying to drill _another _whole in his head.

( At this time, my mum was already tearing into James so badly, I thought I saw a tear in his left eye.) Next to me, Alan Black, Teddy's best friend, was already placing bets.

" I say five sickles she bat-bogey hexes him. What do you got, Ted?" Alan landed his money a makeshift table, that I'm pretty had_ not _been there before...

Teddy rolled his eyes," I think I'll stay out of this bet."

Next to him, Victoire snorted," I'm in, I say ten sickles she doesn't hex him."

Alan grinned," You're on! Anyone else wanna make a bet?"

Fred walked up behind the make-shift betting station then," Did I hear the word bet?"

Alan chuckled, " Indeed you did-" I was so entranced in the betting, I hadn't noticed it at first, and judging by everyone else's shocked expressions, neither had they.

The bus was...sinking?

Rose was the first one to scream. She ran over to where I had taken a seat, and slid in next to me," The bus...it's losing altitude!"

Scorpius, who had followed her to my seat, looked confused," But Rose, buses don't have attitudes."

Rose glared at him," I said altitude!"

I raised an eyebrow," Alti-what?"

" Merlin's Beard, you two are so stupid-" Rose had yet to finish her thought, when the bus started to...tilt. It let out a hollow groan, reminding me so fiercely of Uncle Ron's snores, I looked over, just to make sure he wasn't making the sound.

He wasn't.

The bus was continuing to tilt, and I could feel my face pressing into the leather seat in front of me, as all of us was thrown forward. Beside me, Rose was slinking down between the seats.

" What are you doing?" I hissed, as Scorpius followed her example.

" This is safer. The bus is about to free fall, get down!" With that, both Rose and Scorp pulled me down with them.

And the bus started to fall.

* * *

A/N This chapter was pretty short, but it will get better. Please review (:


End file.
